Las rosas del Caos
by Daniela The Hedgehog
Summary: Era un día cualquiera en Mobius... O eso pensaban hasta que descubrieron que Amy tiene poderes.. Las rosas del caos llegaran a la vida de nuestro heroe y su amada creando así una nueva aventura, pero el mayor problema de Amy será un amor prohibido que ella quiere recorrer junto a su amado erizo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La boda

En Mobius viven los personajes más famosos de la Galaxia aunque ahora habían crecido.

Era un día normal en Mobius, el Sonic Team estaba disfrutando de su día, Sonic estaba comiendo Chilidogs a montones ya que la última vez que salvaran Station Square el alcalde les regalo una caja llena de objetos para hacer Chilidogs, Tails estaba en el taller modificando el Tornado y Knuckles estaba cuidando la esmeralda madre ya que Rouge todavía seguía con que quería esa Esmeralda.

Amy estaba en su cuarto muy contenta ya que había comprado un nuevo vestido, este era igual que el que usaba, solo que de color jade, como los ojos de Sonic y más corto, en eso la casa empezó a temblar y el techo de su casa fue arrancado por una pinza de algún robot, Amy ya se sabía la historia de memoria, Eggman la capturaba, Sonic la rescataba y luego Sonic huía de ella, Amy suspiro y salió de su casa viendo como Eggman la buscaba dentro de la casa ahora sin techo.

-Eggman- gritó Amy- deja de destruir mi casa

-Vaya, hoy estas muy tranquila, deberías estar suplicando por tu vida ya que hoy te capturare- dijo el Doctor Eggman

-Vamos Eggman, ambos sabemos que va a ser lo mismo, tú me capturas y Sonic me rescata

-Ja, y tú crees que esto pasara otra vez

-Vamos desde que tengo 16 años has intentado eso, y han pasado 2 años y no veo avances- dijo Amy con burla

-Es que hoy hay algo diferente mi querida Amy, no quiero atraer a Sonic, sino que te cases conmigo- dijo Eggman y su rostro denotaba victoria y maldad

Amy se le quedo mirando por un minuto y luego se empezó a reír

-Es lo más gracioso que he oído en mi vida Eggman, tú casarte conmigo- decía Amy entre risas, La cara de Eggman se fue poniendo roja, en sus planes incluía que Amy se casara con él y esta se pone a reírse.

Mientras que en la casa de Tails:

-Hay no- exclamo el erizo azul

-¿Que pasa Sonic?- dijo Tails entrando a la cocina donde Sonic se encontraba golpeando un envase de salsa de chile picante

-Se acabó la salsa- dijo Sonic y había un tono de decepción

-¿Por qué no vas a pedírselo a Amy? , creo que ella todavía tiene, ayer fui a su casa y ella me ofreció uno y vi que su envase estaba casi lleno

-Amy, claro- dijo Sonic con felicidad, la verdad era que Sonic estaba realmente enamorado de esa eriza pero le gustaba hacerse el que no, además es divertido que Amy le persiga

Sonic salió corriendo dejando solo una estela azul mientras Tails se dispuso a limpiar el desorden que Sonic había dejado en la cocina

-Eggman- suspiro Sonic mientras veía la casa de Amy sin techo- cuando aprenderá ese viejo que nunca podrá vencerme- dijo Sonic mientras colocaba su dedo en la sien- Bueno, allá voy Amy- termino de decir mientras empezaba a correr hacia la guarida de Eggman

En la guarida de Eggman:

Amy se encontraba vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, ya que tenía que casarse con Eggman, la razón fue porque Eggman le había enseñado un video de Sonic encerrado intentando salir y Amy prometió casarse por la libertad de Sonic, sabiendo muy bien que este odiaba los espacios cerrados

-Vaya, quién diría que el día de mi boda sería el inicio de mis pesadillas, yo deseando casarme con Sonic y al final he de casarme con su archienemigo- decía una triste Amy mientras le salía una lagrima

-Es hora- dijo un robot entrando a la habitación donde tenían a Amy encerrada

Sonic llegó a la guarida con un mal presentimiento y claro que lo era ya que había un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a nuestra boda", Sonic no entendía nada, ¿una boda? ¿Por qué Eggman tenía a Amy?, al frente de la entrada estaban dos robots conversando, en eso Sonic se les acerco

-Hey chicos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Sonic con diversión y empezó a contar mentalmente 3…2…1

-SONIC- Gritaron ambos robots nerviosamente- no estamos haciendo nada malo y Eggman no planea casarse con Amy- dijeron con nervios

-¿QUE?- Dijo Sonic totalmente sorprendido, ¿porque Eggman de quería casar con Amy?

-Lo sentimos Sonic pero Amy no le quiere ver- dijo un robot leyendo un papel

-Enserio, yo pensé que Amy quería que Sonic viniera- dijo el otro para recibir un golpe en su cabeza

-Ya le hemos dicho que no insista en ver al señor Eggman ya que…- Decía el otro Robot y cuando miro al frente vio que Sonic no estaba y que la tarjeta de entrada no estaba en la mesa que tenía a la par de la entrada- Eggman nos va a matar

Sonic ya estaba a punto de entrar y fue tan fácil llegar ya que había globos señalando el camino, pero tuvo que empezar a matar robots que salían por todos lados

En la boda:

-Ivo Robotnik, acepta usted por esposa a la eriza Amelia Rose- decía un robot con un libro gigante

-Si- dijo Eggman feliz porque al fin dominaría el mundo

-Amelia Rose, acepta usted por esposo al doctor Ivo Robotnik

-Si- dijo Amelia mientras una lagrima salía, discúlpame Sonic era la frase que ella se repetía mentalmente

-Si hay alguien que quiere impedir esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-Yo quiero impedir la boda- dijo un erizo azul arrecostado en el marco de la puerta, estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto pensaba Eggman.

-SONIKKU- grito Amy mientras lloraba y corría a abrazar a su amado erizo

-Hey, yo también te extrañe- decía Sonic calmando a Amy- Ahora vámonos-termino por decir mientras Amy asentía

-Nadie se va a mover de acá- dijo Eggman mientras presionaba un botón y todas las puertas se cerraban- Conquistare el mundo…

-…aunque tú mueras- termino Sonic

-¡Maldito seas, Sonic! No sólo frustras mis planes, también frustras mis discursos ¡Yo trabajo duro en ellos! Atrápenlos- dijo Eggman y varios Robots empezaron a aparecer por una puerta, eran demasiados y Sonic y Amy no podían con todos, en eso 2 robots los agarraron por la espalda y los llevaron frente a Eggman

-Sonic, tu muerte está muy cerca, hay algo que quieras decir

-Sí, que deberías ver a Amy

Eggman volteo a ver a Amy y vio como sus púas empezaron a oscurecer hasta llegar al punto de negro luego todo su cuerpo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió estos eran de color rojo sangre

De pronto esta desapareció y Eggman se asusto

-No, aún no puede ser la hora, no es luna llena- decía desesperado

Sonic estaba confundido y más cuando de pronto el robot que lo sujetaba exploto, Amy apareció detrás de él con una sonrisa malvada y empezó a destruir todos los robots que entraban en la habitación, Amy le sonrío a Sonic y por extrañas razones el entendió y ambos empezaron a correr a velocidad supersónica, Sonic estaba realmente confundido, desde cuando Amy corría tan rápido y era tan fuerte, ambos salieron de la base de Eggman y esta explotó mientras el gritaba alguna maldición a Sonic

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sonic

-Ya empezó - dijo Amy mirándose las manos y se desmayó, Sonic apenas la agarro y la llevó rápidamente a la casa de Tails.

* * *

Dan: Les gusto, si no Amy los golpeara con el Piko Piko Hammer

Amy: Es broma yo nunca golpearía a nadie... ¬¬

CRASH...!

Daan y Amy voltean a ver que paso y ven a Sonic intentando levantar una lampara de porcelana rota

Amy: SonIC ESA ES MI LÁMPARA- En eso ella saca el Piko Piko Hammer y le pega

Sonic: Por eso yo no estoy enamorado de ti

Amy: Y quién se enamoraría de un idiota como tu

Sonic Y Amy: Dan, en serio tenemos que ser los protagonistas

Dan: Si, y punto, tendran que aguantarse

Amy: Te Odio Sonic the hedgehog

Sonic: Y yo a ti Amelia Rose

Ambos se miran con Odio

Dan: Jeje los que se pelean se aman ^^

Sonic y Amy miran con odio a Dan y esta corre mientras Amy la persigue con el Piko Piko Hammer

Sonic: Ya que estoy yo, quiero mandar un saludo a todas mis fans, a mi mamá, a mis hermanos Sonia y Manic y a todos mis amigos, Besos y adios, ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo es corto pero explicara muchas cosas

* * *

Capítulo 2: Amy

Sonic llegó a la casa de Tails donde este se encontraba modificando a Tornado

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Tails viendo a la eriza negra

-Es Amy- dijo Sonic y le relató lo ocurrido mientras la llevaban a la habitación donde a veces dormía Sonic

-Pero esto debía ocurrir en luna llena no hoy- dijo Tails susurrando preocupado

-¿De qué hablas Tails?- dijo el erizo confundido

-Hace poco descubrí una gema con forma de una rosa roja que mantiene una gran energía, mayor a las esmeraldas caos, ese día llegó Amy a buscarte y la rosa empezó a brillar más, yo la oculte y al rato Amy se fue, al ir investigando me di cuenta que esa rosa era parte de Amy, y que Amy no pertenece a esta galaxia.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sonic confundido

Tails se fue a su taller y al rato trajo en un frasco una gema roja con forma de rosa que entre más se acercaba a Amy más brillaba, Tails abrió el frasco y la rosa levito hasta Amy y se metió en ella, de pronto el color rosado volvió a ser parte de Amy y esta despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Amy aun aturdida

-Amy- dijeron los 2 alegres mientras ayudaban a Amy a sentarse

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la eriza rosa

Sonic le contó lo ocurrido y al terminar esta se puso a llorar

-¿Amy, Qué sucede?- pregunto Sonic sentándose a la par de ella, de pronto esta se paró y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? ¿Cómo estará mamá? ¿Debería volver? Y si le pido ayuda a… No, no quiero involucrarlos, sería muy peligroso.- En eso Sonic se coloca al frente de ella y la detiene

-Amy, no entendemos absolutamente nada

-Lo lamento Sonic- dijo Amy suspirando y sentándose

-¿Qué pasa Amy?- dijo Sonic imitándola

-Yo nací en otro planeta, ese planeta se llama Moboluna, eramos yo y mi hermana Sky, ese día nació un pequeño arbusto con 5 gemas en forma de rosas de distintos colores, una roja, una azul, una amarilla, una verde y una negra, mi madre, la reina Estrella ocultó esas rosas ya que poseían un gran poder, al yo cumplir 7 años un ser maligno llegó a Luna de Cristal, mi hogar y….- en eso Amy se puso a llorar y Sonic le paso la mano por los hombros en señal de comprensión- atacaron el reino, mi madre nos colocó un hechizo para borrar la memoria mía y de Sky hasta que cumpliera mis 15 , luego nos colocó en una nave distinta y salimos de Moboluna pero algo paso y las naves se desviaron, yo fui a dar a Little Planet pero no sé qué paso con Sky

-Lo siento Amy pero tengo una duda- dijo Tails- ¿Tu no cumples los 15 hasta la otra semana?, recuerdo que Sonic había dicho que te iba a comprar un bvhmsbjcs- Tails no pudo continuar porque Sonic le tapó la boca, y si las miradas mataran Tails ya hubiera muerto.

-Debo volver, en lo que pase dormida recordé todo y necesito volver allí- dijo Amy decidida

-Iré a verificar donde queda Moboluna- dijo Tails saliendo de la habitación

-Amy, ¿Qué pasó con Eggman?- dijo Sonic temeroso y ni él sabía porque

-Estaba en casa y me capturo y me obligo a casarme con él porque te tenía encerrado en un lugar tan horrible, entonces apareciste tú, luego recuerdo los robots y no sé qué paso- dijo la eriza confundida

-Etto, Amy, tú te volviste Dark Amy, sacaste una velocidad y una fuerza increíble- dijo Sonic recordando lo que pasó

-Oh, cierto, ya lo recuerdo, imagino que el enojo me gano el control, pero lo bueno es que recupere mis poderes-dijo Amy sonriendo

-¿Poderes?

-Vamos afuera Sonic- dijo Amy alegre levantándose y yo la seguí hasta el bosque.

* * *

Dan: Se que es corto pero dice mucho

Tails: Oye y como hiciste para que Sonic y Amy aceptaran el papel, si ellos se odian

Dan: Te lo dire después, un saludo a katy light hedgehog, Sonatika y a Shiro the Fox, graciias por sus reviews, también gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen el fic, besos :*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Los Poderes de Amy

-¿En la casa de Tails hay chilidogs? - dijo Amy deteniéndose en lo más profundo del bosque

-Sí, hay uno en la mesa pero le falta chile, por eso fui a tu casa- dijo el eriza confundido

-Mira esto- dijo Amy y se fue corriendo a una velocidad casi igual a la de Sonic y volvió con un chilidog

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sonic sorprendido mientras Amy le daba el chilidog

-Son mis poderes, estuvieron inactivos cuando mi madre me bloqueo mis recuerdos- dijo la eriza sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Y cuáles poderes son?- dijo Sonic emocionado

-Velocidad, fuerza y psíquico

-Es como si mis poderes, los de Knuckles y los de Silver estuvieran unidos- dijo sorprendido

-Así parece- dijo Amy un poco más alegre

-Vaya, entonces como te debo llamar ahora- empezó Sonic con un tono de burla- Que te gusta más, Princesa Amelia o Su Majestad- terminando de decir esto ambos empezaron a reír

-Prefiero que tú me llames Amy- dijo y le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacen que Sonic se olvide hasta de su propio nombre

-Etto… Ames que te parece si estrenamos tus poderes con una carrera- dijo Sonic cambiando el tema y viendo desafiante a Amy- Haci sabremos quién es el más veloz

-Me parece bien- sonrió la eriza rosa

-Muy bien, vamos hasta la playa, el primero en llegar podrá pedirle al otro una cosa, cualquier cosa.

-Hecho- dijo Amy con confianza

Ambos se pusieron en pose

-3, 2, 1, YA- dijo Sonic solo se pudieron ver dos estelas de luz por el camino, una azul eléctrico y otra rosa fuerte, Amy llevaba la delantera, ya se miraba el ocaso y podía observar el bello mar con tonos del bello atardecer, cuando al estar a punto de llegar le rebaso la estela azul, al llegar observo a su amado erizo comiendo un chilidog

-Parece que tus poderes no me rebasan- dijo orgullo- pero diste una gran carrera, por poco y me ganas- término de decir mientras le hacía un gesto de felicitación típico de Sonic, Amy solo sonrió

-Qué te parece si vemos el fin del atardecer- sugirió el erizo y Amy solo asintió, aunque por dentro su corazón estaba a mil por hora

Ambos se sentaron en la arena y se quedaron mirando al mar, Sonic miró a Ames, esta estaba tan concentrada que ni sabía que su amado erizo la observaba

-"Es tan bella, me encantaría decirle que la quiero, pero sería tan peligroso"- pensó Sonic y suspiro

Volvió a mirar el mar y recordó algo de pronto

FlashBack:

Sonic y Manic jugaban en el castillo de Mobotropolis cuando en eso Sonia se les acerco

-Sonic, Manic, miren lo que encontré- dijo Sonia levantando una gema con forma de rosa- ¿Verdad que es preciosa?- dijo la eriza de color entre rosa y morado

En eso observo la rosa, una gema realmente parecida a las esmeraldas caos.

Fin FlashBack

-Ames- Gritó Sonic atrayendo la mirada de Amy- Se dónde está una de tus rosas

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo la eriza sorprendida

-Acabo de recordar que en una visita a mi hogar Sonia encontró una rosa muy igual a la tuya, solo que azul

-Entonces debemos ir- dijo Ames decidida

-Qué tal si yo voy a buscarla y tu buscas las otras- dijo un Sonic nervioso, realmente no quería que nadie le reconociera, después de todo había huido de la realeza para ser libre de los protocolos y todas esas cosas, la madre de Sonic era la reina de Mobotropolis, la reina Aleena.

-Sonic, iré quieras o no, y ahora que tengo poderes sabes que tengo una mayor ventaja sobre ti- dijo la eriza mientras se colocaba las manos en le cintura

-Vale, no te enojes Ames- dijo Sonic nervioso, porque, si Amy casi lo mandaba al hospital con el piko piko Hammer no quería saber que haría ella enojada y con poderes- Mañana nos veremos en el taller de Tails, dormiré allí hoy- dijo Sonic levantándose y ayudando a la eriza a pararse

-Gracias Sonikku- dijo Ames mientras se sonrojaba y Sonic se sonrojo un poquito- Entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo la eriza dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salió corriendo a la velocidad casi supersónica, dejando a un erizo realmente sonrojado

-Adiós… Mi Ames- susurro el erizo mirando hacia la dirección que había tomado la chica

* * *

Aquí esta el tercer capítulo

Les anuncio que estoy buscando personas que quieran salir en esta descabellada historia mía

Solo deben poner su nombre

Que quieren ser: "Erizo, murcielago, equidna..."

Su forma física

Su personalidad

.

.

Gracias a MGCT94: Realmente soy una fan tuya y me encantan tus historias, gracias a ti me llego la idea de hacer un Sonamy, es un gran honor que tu leas mi loco fic XD ha espero la actualizacion de hasta que el cuerpo aguante

Gracias a Hakuba Bascud: Gracias por leer mi fic, me encanto tu fic cuestion de tiempo, Sonic es un idiota al irse con Sally...

Sonic: Hey, estoy aca

Dan:Como decía me encanto, sigue así ;)

Gracias a Sonatika: Tu lo has dicho, el fic apenas esta comenzando, el problema es que dure un poco más en actualizaar de lo que tenía planeado porque Sonic y Amy no cooperan

Sonic y Amy: Hey, no tenemos la culpa de que ambos nos odiemos... Deja de repetirme- se miran con odio

Dan: Cuesta demaciado hacer que la escena quede bien si este par se odia jeje

Tails: Tambien agradecemos a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen este fic

Dan: Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, una larga caminata les espera a estos tortolos que se matan con la mirada

En eso se ve a Sonic y Amy mirandose con odio y un rayo sale de los ojos de sonic y Ames y chocan

Dan: ^^U Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Un pequeño paso

Sonic se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, algo inusual en él, pero recordó que dentro de poco iniciaría una aventura solo con su eriza, al pensar esto se sonrojo y se fue a bañar, por otro lado, nuestra eriza rosa ya se había levantado y estaba saliendo de casa, directo a su destino, el taller de Tails, donde su amado Sonic la esperaba, suspiro

-¿Cómo es que sigo enamorada del mismo chico?- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su frente mientras se encamino al hogar del zorrito

-Sonic-gritó Amy al ver al erizo esperándolo en la entrada, junto con sus amigos, saludo a todos con una sonrisa

-Hey Ames, ayer le conté a Tails aquello y me dijo que quería hablar contigo, está en el Taller, vamos- y ambos entraron a la parte del taller

-¿A dónde irán?- se preguntó Cream, una linda conejita crema de 14 años, Tails le había dicho que Sonic y Amy iban a un viaje personal pero no le dijo que era, le pregunto a sus amigos, pero ellos tenían la misma respuesta.

En el taller

-¿Qué es lo que me ocupas decir, Tails?- dijo Amy al ver al zorrito esperándolos

-Ayer estuve investigando sobre tu planeta, hay muy pocos datos, por lo que durare bastante, lo que si pude averiguar es que tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué pasa, Tails?- pregunto el héroe de Mobius

-2 de las rosas están en Mobius, pero las otras 3 están en el planeta Tierra

-¿QUE?- gritaron Sonic y Amy

-Mientras ustedes van a Mobotropolis yo haré una máquina que pueda transportarlos a la Tierra, tomen estas pulseras, son un comunicador para mantenernos en contacto- dijo Tails dándoles una pulsera amarilla con 2 botones, uno rojo y uno azul, ambos se lo colocaron en el brazo derecho

-¿Qué hace esto?- pregunto Amy señalando los botones

-El rojo es para que se comuniquen conmigo y el azul es por si uno de ustedes se pierde, solo presione el botón azul y la otra pulsera emitirá un sonido, entre más fuerte más cerca

-Creo que lo entiendo, nos vamos Tails, cuídate- dijo Sonic saliendo del taller

-Intentaré hacer todo lo posible Amy- dijo Tails dándole un abrazo a la eriza

-Gracias Tails, adiós- dijo Amy y salió

Después de despedirse de todos con escusas de que irían a buscar una esmeralda (una mentira ya que Sonic las tiene) ambos emprendieron camino despacio, al salir de la vista de sus amigos empezaron a correr a la velocidad casi supersónica

Amy iba siguiendo a Sonic, se había acostumbrado a sus poderes fácilmente y le agradaba sentir esa libertad de correr, ahora entendía porque a Sonic le encantaba, Mobotropolis quedaba al otro lado de Mobius haci que durarían un día en llegar ya que Amy se agotaba un poco cada cierto tiempo por la falta de acostumbrarse, al medio día decidieron parar a comer, pararon al observar un bosque muy bello, el aire soplaba y jugaba libremente y el sol era cálido, Amy decidió prender la fogata mientras Sonic pescaba en eso a él se le ocurrió una idea y corrió hacia Amy

-Hey Amy- dijo después de haber comido

-Dime Sonic- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya que es tu primera vez en ir a Mobotropolis que te parece si nos quedamos un tiempo allí para que conozcas y bueno….- titubeo un poco, sabía que era arriesgado quedarse mucho tiempo si no quería que Amy supiera su secreto pero quería hacerlo- tal vez podríamos no sé, ir a ver una película o ir al cine

-Me estás pidiendo una cita- dijo Amy sonrojada

-Si- dijo nervioso

-Sonikku- dijo ella abrazándolo del cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo - Claro que sí- Amy se sorprendió al sentir como Sonic colocaba sus manos delicadamente en la cintura y sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado de ahora 17 años, tal vez ahora que estamos solos Sonic sea más tierno conmigo pensó la eriza

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Amy estaba que no cabía de felicidad y Sonic solamente miraba el cielo azul y a las nubes jugando, de pronto descubrió que su amada se había dormido y sonrió decidiendo imitarla y haci se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo con el pensamiento de que este ya era un pequeño paso


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a Todos, gracias por leer :3 estoy muy alegre de que lean mi historia

**Sonic y sus personajes son de Sega**

**Si fueran míos yo hubiera creado más Sonamy del que ya hay :3**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mobotropolis

Amy despertó ligeramente, se sentía muy cómoda, se preguntó por qué hasta que recordó todo y lo confirmó la lenta respiración de nuestro erizo, Sonic la había acostado en el suelo y él había decidido dormir, pero ambos dormidos terminaron en una pose muy romántica, Sonic tenía abrazada a Amy y esta estaba apoyada en el pecho del erizo azul

Se sonrojo pero sonrió

Amy se levantó delicadamente para que este no se despertara, y se fue al río, tenía pensado bañarse, el cielo brillaba con las tonalidades del ocaso, habían dormido toda la tarde, camino un poco, adentrándose en el bosque.

Sonic despertó lentamente, busco a Amy con la mirada y no la encontró, se asustó rápidamente y empezó a buscarla, hasta que la encontró, la luna casi llena iluminaba la noche, y en el lago Amy se bañaba, a espaldas de Sonic, estaba sumergida hasta la mitad, dejando ver su bella y delicada espalda, sus púas que llegaban hasta la mitad de esta, era una imagen que inmediatamente hizo que Sonic se sonrojara al máximo

-Debo irme de aquí, Amy me matara si sabe esto- dijo y salió corriendo, llegó a una parte del bosque donde había un claro, donde se subió a un árbol y se acomodó en él, la noche estaba llena de diamantes y la brisa era fresca

-Desearía poder estar con Amy, pero sería tan peligroso- dijo y suspiro, Sonic tenía demasiados enemigos, Eggman, Mephiles, Scourge, los Metarex que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero Sonic pensaba que aun habían algunos escondidos, eran incontables los enemigos y Amy sería un punto clave, y él no quería que a Amy le pasara algo, la quería demasiado

-Sonic- escucho a la eriza llamarlo, Amy ya se había bañado y había empezado a buscar al erizo

-Amy- gritó llamándola y Amy escuchando eso corrió hacia el claro

-Cuanto nos falta para llegar a Mobotropolis- pregunto esta cuando llegó al árbol y Sonic había bajado de un salto

-Unos 3 minutos si vamos rápido- dijo intentando calcular

-Entonces vamos, no quiero dormir acá

-Te da miedo Ames- dijo sonriendo

-N… No, que te hace pensar eso- dijo Amy entre nerviosa y furiosa

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Sonic de pronto, porque una bella imagen hizo aparición en su cabeza, Amy asintió y ambos empezaron a correr, de pronto apareció ante ellos la bella ciudad de Mobotropolis, y a lo lejos observaron el castillo, atravesaron rápidamente la ciudad hasta llegar a la entrada del bello castillo blanco.

-Sonic- dijo Amy llamando la atención de Sonic- ¿Por qué el castillo?

Sonic paró y Amy lo imito

-Sonia es la princesa de Mobotropolis- dijo nervioso y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada donde un mapache dormía tranquilamente

-Hey- dijo Sonic despertándolo, este entre abrió los ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente al ver quien lo había despertado, era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de la reina Aleena

-Prin...- iba a decir el pobre mapache, pero Sonic le tapó la boca rápidamente

-No quiero que nadie sepa que ha venido- dijo y el mapache asintió, dile a Sonia que Sonic la busca- el mapache asintió y salió corriendo hacia el interior

¿Por qué Sonic hizo eso? ¿Será que Sonia es una amante de él? Pensó la eriza mientras se imaginaba una escena en la que Sonic y una eriza súper sexy se besaban

A los pocos minutos el mapache llegó

-Síganme- dijo y empezó a guiarlos por pasillos, muchos de los empleados miraban a Sonic especialmente las chicas y eso a Amy no le agradaba, pararon en una puerta de tercer piso, donde el mapache se fue dando una reverencia, Sonic abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, era un cuarto de colores rosa y morado, un cuarto de princesa

Amy POV

Mire la habitación era preciosa, en la cama estaba una eriza de color rosa, lleva un vestido con una falda corta de color azul oscuro y un top rojo. Las dos secciones están separadas por una banda de oro que constituye una forma de punta en la parte delantera con un pequeño círculo en el centro de la misma, sus guantes son de color azul y llegan hasta los codos también lleva botas de morado con rojo y sus ojos eran color azul como el mar

-Sonic- gritó ella sorprendida abrazándolo

-Hey, Sonia me asfixias- dijo el intentando separarla

-Lo siento, pero no puedo creer que estés aquí, mamá se pondrá contenta al verte desapareciste desde que tenías 10 y… ¿Quién es ella?- dijo al reparar de que yo estaba acá

Normal POV

-Ella es Amy Rose, princesa de Moboluna- dijo Sonic- Y ella es Sonia, princesa de Mobotropolis- termino y ambas se inclinaron

-Sonic esto es fenomenal, mamá se pondrá contentísima al saber que tienes novia, hay que planear el banquete y…

-No somos novios- dijo Sonic sonrojado y Amy río al ver que Sonia ni atención le ponía, en eso Sonic agarro a la eriza y se la llevo a una esquina de la habitación sabiendo que Amy no escucharía

-Sonia, Amy no sabe que soy príncipe, no puedes decirle nada y necesito tu ayuda para que mamá no se dé cuenta de que vine

-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG-gritó Sonia- MAMÁ HA ESTADO PREOCUPADA POR TI Y TU NI LA VAS A VER- tanto Sonic como Amy se asustaron de tal reacción- Lo siento, pero mamá ya sabe que estas aquí y viene en camino- dijo y como si fuera acto de magia la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la reina Aleena con el cabello largo de color violeta, berenjena y una capa blanca larga, así como la piel púrpura y ojos azules. Su corona y la pieza de tela gruesa ligeramente en el extremo frontal de la capa que es de oro. Si bien su armadura que cubre su cuerpo es de color blanco, la joya en el centro de la misma es color cereza.

-Sonic- susurro ella al ver a su hijo con 18 años, corrió y la abrazó, detrás de ella entró un erizo verde con una chaqueta roja entró con una sonrisa picara

-Al fin has vuelto- empezó a decir la reina- No sabes lo contenta que estoy, podemos empezar la boda, tu prometida Sally estará contentísima al verte

Esas palabras golpearon el corazón de Amy como una daga, sin quererlo lágrimas salieron sin control, Sonic miraba a Amy triste por la reacción de esta y Amy no lo pensó mucho antes de echarse a correr, saliendo de la habitación, el erizo verde salió detrás de ella, Sonic intentó ir tras ella pero su mamá le tenía agarrado, mientras decía un sinfín de cosas

Amy corrió por los pasillos y dio con un jardín donde un montón de rosas florecían, se acercó a una fuente, se arrodillo y se echó a llorar apoyada en esta, Manic entro al jardín real y la busco con la mirada, encontrándola llorando, camino lentamente, se agacho frente a ella y la atrajo a él, ella lloro aún más en el pecho del erizo

-Vamos, tranquila- susurraba Manic y al rato Amy se tranquilizó- ¿Tanto quieres a Sonic?

-Desde que tengo 8 años- susurro y Manic se sorprendió, él no sabía nada del amor pero esto le sorprendió

-Oye, ¿tú eres la novia o qué?

-Solo amigos- dijo ella afligida

-Te voy a contar un secreto ¿vale?- dijo Manic sonriendo y Amy asintió- Sonic huyó del castillo cuando tenía 10 años porque mamá lo quería casar con la princesa Sally para que él gobernara

-No entiendo- dijo la eriza confundida

-Sonic, Sonia y yo somos los príncipes de Mobotropolis, pero Sonic odia ser príncipe desde que supo que tenía que casarse con una princesa

-Sonic- dijo ella y al fin lo entendió todo- Debo buscarlo- dijo decidida y empezó a caminar, pero paro al darse cuenta que estaba perdida

-Te llevare con Sonic- dijo Manic suspirando- Por cierto soy Manic, Manic the Hedgehog y ¿tu?

-La Princesa de Moboluna, Amy Rose

Manic guió a la eriza hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, los gritos que provenían de adentro se escuchaban por todo el pasillo

Adentro de la biblioteca:

-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, TE CASARAS CON LA PRINCESA SALLY ACORN- dijo la reina Aleena

-NO PUEDO NI QUIERO- contesto Sonic

-SABES QUE TIENES QUE CASARTE CON UNA PRINCESA- dijo la eriza morada

-LO SE PERO NO CON ELLA, YO QUIERO A OTRA PERSONA- contesto Sonic sin pensar

-¿Y QUIEN ES? ¿ES ESA CHICA VERDAD?- dijo Aleena y ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta que Amy y Manic habían entrado

-SI, YO QUIERO A AMY-dijo Sonic a la defensiva

-Sonic- susurro Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

-AMY- gritó Sonic al darse cuenta de que ella y Manic estaban allí

Amy no pudo resistirlo más y corrió hasta llegar donde Sonic y abrazarlo mientras lloraba de felicidad, Sonic no podía ni moverse, estaba en Shock, Amy lo había escuchado todo, lentamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, se sentía extraño, feliz, triste, preocupado, enojado, millones de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Sonic

-Mamá, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos- dijo Manic y la reina asintió mientras ambos salían de la biblioteca

Ambos estuvieron abrazados un rato y luego Sonic hablo

-Amy, tenemos que hablar

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Dejen sus reviews

Gracias a:

katy light hedgehog, Sonatika, deadgenes27 y AidenT12 por sus reviews :3

También gracias a los que le dieron a mis favoritos y alertas :3

Los quiero

Sonic: Necesito un baño D:

Amy:¿ Y porque Sonic?

Sonic: Abrace un moustro T.T

Amy: Hoy sera tu fin Sonic The Hedgehog *Saca el piko piko hammer*

Dan: NO chicos, u.u envien reviews para que Amy perdone a Sonic y no lo mate, sino nos quedaremos sin personaje principal

Sonic corriendo: Porque mejor me pones a una chica guapa T.T y buena

Amy: SONIC VEN AQUÍ

Dan ayudenme


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste :3 muchas cosas serán reveladas hoy y harán que la aventura de Sonic y Amy cambié totalmente**

**Advertencia: Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen, son del Sonic Team (SEGA), si fueran míos haría una película Sonamy, arriba la mano para el Sonamy ^o^/**

**Pao: Dan presenta el capítulo que si no se van a enojar y no van a leer nada**

**Dan: ¬¬ vale ya voy**

**Pao: Y recuerda decir aquello**

**Dan: ^^ Ya me acorde, amigos, al escribir esta historia me enrede un montón al colocar las edades, fue un error, espero me perdonen**

**Aquí están las edades de los personajes de hoy**

**Sonic: 17**

**Amy: 15**

**Sonia y Manic: 17**

**Aleena: 38**

**Sally "Perra" Acorn: 17**

**Dan: Ahora sí, disfruten el cap**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un amor prohibido

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, Sonic no sabía cómo explicarle a Amy que no podían ser algo, en eso entro la reina Aleena

-Sonic, Sonia y Manic me contaron que ella es la hija de la Reina Estrella, ¿es eso cierto?- dijo Aleena

Sonic solo asintió

-Cuanto lo siento Sonic- dijo ella con pesar- Si lo deseas yo puedo decirle a la princesa Rose todo, ve a descansar Sonic- dijo Aleena y Sonic se retiro

Amy miraba todo confundida

-Princesa Rose, seré breve y le explicare el motivo por el que Sonic no puede tener algo con usted- Amy asintió- La Reina Estrella es mi hermana

Amy quedó en shock- Her… Hermana- susurro no podía creerlo

-Sí, tú y Sonic son primos- dijo Aleena y se retiró con tristeza

Primos, Primos, Primos, esa palabra se repetía en la cabeza mientras lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro, no lo pensó mucho y empezó a correr pensando solo en una cosa, Sonic, se encontró con una gata con ropa de mucama y decidió preguntar

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Sonic?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la gata era muy amargada haci que ni atención le puso al ver las lágrimas

-Tercer piso, pasillo derecho, quinta puerta a la izquierda- dijo y se fue

Amy empezó a correr en esa dirección y llegó a una puerta de roble con símbolos de la familia The Hedgehog, entró, Sonic la esperaba sentado en la cama, sabía que Amy vendría apenas le dijeran todo

-Sonic, dime que no es cierto- dijo Amy mientras cerraba la puerta, Sonic solo agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota, Amy no lo podía creer, prima de Sonic, no lo pensó mucho y corrió a los brazos de su amado que ya se había parado y había extendido sus brazos, lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, Sonic la abrazaba y esa noche hasta él lloro

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, ninguno quería separarse de su otra mitad, a ambos les dolía demasiado, Sonic recordó cuando Amy les había dicho que era la princesa de Moboluna, su corazón se había roto al saber que era su prima, Amy estaba destrozada, no sabía ni que pensar, solo quería estar en los brazos de su amor y morir en ese instante, se separaron un poco, sus caras estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro, Sonic se sintió tentado, como si Eggman le diera un chilidog envenenado pero sabroso, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de acabar con esos pequeños milímetros, Amy mantenía sus ojos jade en los ojos esmeraldas de Sonic, observo como este miraba los labios de ella y ella entendió, no espero mucho y ella poso sus labios en los de Sonic

Sonic se sorprendió cuando Amy hizo eso, pero no lo pensó mucho antes de corresponder el beso, Amy lloraba y Sonic también, pero ambos disfrutaban de ese amor prohibido, se besaron con la pasión reprimida de todos esos años deseando los labios del otro

Se separaron solo por la falta de aire, pero dejaron sus frentes unidas, realmente no querían separarse, Sonic tenía sus manos alrededor de la cadera de la eriza y esta tenía sus manos en el cuello de Sonic, ambos intentaban agarrar aire y no duraron mucho antes de volver a probar del dulce sabor prohibido del otro

-Amy…-Empezó Sonic- Yo…

-No digas nada Sonic- interrumpió Amy colocando su dedo índice en la boca de Sonic y recorrió los labios de su erizo- Te amo y tú me amas a mí, me da igual ser tu prima, para mí solo eres Sonic y yo solo soy Amy- dijo la eriza cerrando los ojos antes de fundirse en otro beso con su erizo

-Amy, somos primos- intento razonar Sonic pero Amy no se lo permitía- Nos separaran si mamá lo sabe- dijo Sonic antes de volver a besar a Amy

-No tenemos que decírselo, después de que busquemos las rosas podríamos huir de todo, a otra Galaxia, estoy segura que Tails nos ayudaría- dijo antes de besar a Sonic

-Amy, sabes que es peligroso- dijo Sonic y la volvió a besar, no podía parar de hacerlo, ella era como el chilidog más delicioso del espacio

-Es un riesgo que quiero correr- dijo Amy antes de fundirse en otro beso, un beso que los llevaría a vivir mil emociones nuevas

Sonic pensó, "Si Ames tiene razón, podríamos hasta vivir en la Tierra, lejos de todos"

Esa noche ambos se besaron hasta que Amy empezó a tener sueño, Amy no quiso despegarse de Sonic haci que ambos durmieron juntos y abrazados en la cama de nuestro joven erizo azul

Al día siguiente Sonic despertó muy cómodo, se sentía alegre y lo recordó todo, las palabras, los besos, todo, miró a Amy que dormía acurrucada en el pecho de Sonic, sonrío, Amy abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unas esmeraldas que la miraban tiernamente, sonrío y capturo los labios del erizo, este le correspondió sin dudar, en eso la puerta sonó

-Sonic, puedo pasar- dijo la voz de la reina Aleena al otro lado de la puerta lo que hizo que tanto Sonic como Amy se tensaran, Sonic señalo debajo de la cama y esta se ocultó mientras Sonic iba a abrir la puerta

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- dijo Sonic imitando una voz triste

-Oh Sonic, lamento enserio que te enamoraras de tu prima- dijo Aleena entrando a la habitación del erizo- Amy lo está pasando terrible, ha desaparecido del castillo, seguramente ha querido estar sola- dijo la eriza morada sentándose en la cama

-Oh- dijo Sonic tristemente

-Lo bueno de todo esto será que te podrás casar con la princesa Sally Acorn- al decir esto tanto Sonic como Amy se tensaron y la ventana empezó a romperse, Sonic se dio cuenta, pero su despistada madre no lo hizo

-Mamá, yo no vine a quedarme, estoy buscando una cosa que tiene Sonia y luego me iré con Amy para mi hogar

-Sonic pero eso significa que no te podré ver, nunca me has dicho ni dónde vives- dijo la reina Aleena afligida

-Lo siento mamá pero no me casare con la princesa Sally, después de buscar lo que necesito me iré con Amy

-Sonic no hagas ninguna locura, Amy es tu prima- dijo la reina imaginando quien sabe que cosas

-No lo hare mamá, me separare de Amy apenas termine con mi misión- dijo Sonic y la reina se levantó

-Eso me tranquiliza, me retiró, te traerán el desayuno a las 8, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Unos chilidogs, un chocolate caliente y unas tortitas- dijo Sonic, la reina asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta

Apenas Amy escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse salió de su escondite

-Ugh, no puedo creer que todavía piense en casarte- dijo la joven eriza enojada y con un puchero que hizo a Sonic reír, se acercó a Amy y la beso y ese beso se convirtió en otro y ese en otro, hasta que dieron las 8

La puerta sonó y Amy se volvió a esconder

-Pase- dijo Sonic y entro una ardilla café con ojos azules, traía un vestido azul claro y una corona de diamantes en la cabeza y Sonic supuso lo peor

-Buenos días príncipe Sonic- dijo la ardilla coquetamente y la ventana empezó a romperse

-¿Quién eres?- soltó rápidamente Sonic

-Yo soy tu prometida Sally cariño- dijo ella- y te traje el desayuno para que desayunemos juntos- dijo con un deje de que no solo quería desayunar

-Yo… Yo puedo comer solo- dijo Sonic nervioso por la situación, la ventana estaba a punto de romperse

-Bombón, yo quiero comer contigo- dijo Sally seductoramente y la ventana explotó haciendo que Sally gritara

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Sally asustada y Sonic se encogió de hombros- Mandare a una sirvienta a limpiar- dijo la ardilla y se fue cerrando la puerta, Sonic miró a su cama y se dio cuenta que Amy no había salido, Sonic suspiro

Después de calmar a Amy y de que cambiaran de ventana dieron las 11 de la mañana, Amy ya estaba en su habitación cantando alegremente y Sonic iba a hablar con Sonia, toco la puerta

-Pase- dijo la singular voz de Sonia y Sonic entró

-Hey hermana, por casualidad no tendrás aquella gema con forma de rosa azul- dijo Sonic calmadamente

-Sí, la tengo guardada, ¿porque?- dijo la princesa con cara de sospecha

Sonic le relató lo fundamental sobre Amy y esta le dio la gema

-Había empezado a brillar desde que la princesa Amy llegó- dijo Sonia- y si tanto ocupas esas rosas yo sé dónde está la otra- continuo Sonia con orgullo

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el erizo curioso

-Bartleby- fue lo único que dijo Sonia

A la hora del almuerzo todos bajaron a almorzar al comedor real, la princesa Sally se iba a quedar hasta que Sonic se fuera, lo cual puso de mal humor a la princesa Rose

Amy se sentó al frente de Sonic y Sonia y Manic a los lados del erizo, sabiendo que él se los agradecía, Sally se sentó a la par del erizo verde, en eso llegó la Reina Aleena

-¿Pero que es este desorden?- dijo la Reina al ver como se habían sentado todos

-No entiendo mamá- dijo Manic graciosamente

-Sabes muy bien que la princesa Acorn debería sentarse a la par de Sonic, ya que es la prometida de este- dijo la eriza morada cruzándose de brazos

-Mamá- empezó Sonia- extrañamos mucho a Sonic y nosotros somos sus hermanos, nacimos juntos y ahorita queremos estar juntos- termino de decir y la Reina suspiro

-Disculpa esto, pero ellos tres son mellizos y hace tanto que no se ven- dijo la Reina hablándole a la perra, digo a la ardilla

-Tranquila su majestad- dijo Sally calmadamente

En el almuerzo todo estuvo pacífico, excepto por dos erizos que jugaban con sus pies debajo de la mesa e intentaban no reírse, Amy estaba a punto de reír y Sonia dándose cuenta de eso decidió hablar.

-Mamá, podría acompañar a Sonic a la casa de Bartleby- dijo la eriza y después le dio un codazo disimulado a Sonic que también estaba a punto de reír

-Claro, pero vayan con cuidado- dijo Aleena

* * *

**Sonic y Amy son primos, nuevos retos les espera en esta aventura**

**Quién ha visto Sonic Underground (Sonic y su banda) sabe quién es él nuevo personaje**

**Sonic: Hey Dan ya terminaste de grabar el capítulo**

**Dan: Sí solo me despido**

**Sonic: Yo quiero saludar**

**Dan: ¬¬ Vale**

**Sonic: Gracias a SamusTorresMcCartney: Dan tiene mucho tiempo y pudo actualizar rápido**

***Llega Amy***

**Amy: Hola Sonic, Hola Dan**

**Dan: O.o Sa...Saludaste a Sonic O.o**

**Amy: Si, decidimos dejar nuestras diferencias y ser amigos**

**Dan: Wow eso no me lo esperaba**

**Amy: y ¿que hacen?**

**Sonic: Hey Ames, Saludamos a los chicos**

**Dan: ¿Ames? O.o**

**Sonic: Es de cariño**

**Dan: Vale, si hoy es el fin del mundo es culpa de ustedes**

**Amy: ¬¬ Muy graciosa, mejor yo también saludo *Saca una hoja y empieza a leer* Saludos a ShadowKing1992: Aquí esta la actualización, Dan estaba muy emocionada, y nos sacó de la cama a las 8 para empezar a grabar ^^U**

**Sonic: Sigo yo, saludos a Sonatika: Me alegra que leas esta historia, no te apoyo en el Sonamy porque veo a Amy como una amiga, pero igual gracias *guiña el ojo y levanta el pulgar***

**Amy: Voy yo, Gracias a Shizu joky, aunque no lo creas esta historia solo esta empezando, A Dan le gusta las historias con muchos capítulos ^^U**

**Sonic: deadgenes27: Esa fue una de mis partes favoritas también, casi nunca peleo con mamá, pero pelear en una actuación en muy divertido**

**Amy: srto: Sonic ni hablo, la que hablo fue Aleena ¬¬**

**Dan: Hey chicos, yo quiero el último**

**Sonamy: Ok ¬¬U**

**Dan: AidenT12: Acaba de ver tu review, gracias por casi matarme, cuando leí que no te gusto me decepcione de no poder hacer que te guste u.u pero luego leí que te encanto haci que fue un susto momentáneo n.n**

**Amy: También gracias a los lectores fantasmas, Sonic, ¿nos vamos?**

**Dan: ¿A donde van?**

**Sonic: Invite a Amy a comer helado**

**Sonic y Amy se fueron**

**Dan: Bueno, esto fue extraño, da igual, haci sera más fácil grabar :) vale gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¿La verdad o la mentira?

Después del almuerzo Sonic, Amy y Sonia se dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones para alistarse, Sonic se dio un baño, Sonia se peinaba el cabello y Amy… Amy estaba acostada en su cama con una cara boba, ella solo recordaba su sección de besos con Sonic, había esperado demasiado tiempo y ahora Sonic era solo de ella, le daba igual si eran primos, podían huir de allí, extrañaría a sus amigos, pero una vida con Sonic lo merecía

Al dar las 2, Sonic, Amy y Sonia salieron del Castillo directo a la mansión de Bartleby, Sonic y Amy iban muy separados pero las mirabas que se mandaban eran imposibles de no ver

-Basta- dijo Sonia parando y Sonic y Amy se sorprendieron- ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?, ustedes deberían estar destrozados pero en cambio estaban jugando en la mesa y pasan mirándose- Cada palabra hizo que Sonic y Amy se tensaran- Mamá podrá estar ciega pero Manic y yo no, si tienen algo díganmelo- dijo por último y espero

Amy y Sonic suspiraron nerviosos, se miraron y decidieron contarle todo, al terminar Sonia solo empezó a caminar nuevamente y los erizos la imitaron

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Bartleby, Sonia anunció su llegada y las rejas se abrieron, Sonia miró a ambos erizos que estaban súper nerviosos, la eriza rosa camino y abrazó a Amy dejando muy sorprendidos a los dos

-Siempre he apoyado a Sonic en todo- dijo aun abrazando a Amy- Y esto no será la excepción, Bienvenida Cuñada- dijo separándose y guiñándole el ojo para después emprender camino hacia el interior de la mansión, Sonic y Amy se miraron para luego suspirar de alivio, Sonic agarro de la mano a Amy y empezaron a caminar al interior de la mansión

Al entrar un Visón de piel amarilla y melocotón los recibió, primero a Sonia, la saludo con una gran sonrisa, luego miró a Sonic con indiferencia y por último sus ojos verdes dieron a parar en la bella eriza rosa, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por tanta belleza e inmediatamente camino hacia Amy, agarro ligeramente la mano derecha y la beso, dejando a Sonia sorprendida y a Sonic enojado

-Mi lady, es un honor tenerla aquí, mi nombre es Sir Bartleby Montclair de Dresdin me podrías decir cual el hermoso nombre que iluminara mi vida- dijo el Visón y Amy se sonrojo

- Bartlebuttm, deja en paz a Amy- dijo Sonic entre dientes

- Bartleby- dijo Sonia- Recuerdas la rosa amarilla que encontraste en tu jardín- dijo la eriza cambiando de tema y Sonic aprovecho la distracción para agarrar a Amy y colocarla detrás de él, acto al cual Ames sonrió

-Sí, la tengo guardada- dijo curiosamente

-¿Podrías enseñárnosla?- dijo Amy contenta

-Si usted lo quiere bella dama- dijo Bartleby y Sonic gruño- Síganme- dijo y empezó a caminar, los erizos lo imitaron, llegaron a una habitación donde habían varios estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, también había una gran ventana que daba al jardín y varios cuadros muy costosos, Bartleby se acercó a uno de los cuadros que tenía una pintura de Mobotropolis, lo quitó y dejo ver una caja fuerte, coloco una combinación y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un envase con una gema amarilla con forma de Rosa que brillaba fuertemente

-Es esa- dijo Amy con entusiasmo

Le contaron a Bartleby que la gema era de Amy y que ella era la princesa de Moboluna

-Mmm- empezó el visón- Les daré la gema con una condición- dijo y Sonic frunció el ceño- Quiero una cita con Amy- termino decidido y Sonic pegó un grito al cielo

-Sonic- gritó Sonia calmando a su hermano que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Bartleby

-Le has oído- dijo el erizo azul a la defensiva

-Sonic, no me pasara nada, Bartleby, acepto- dijo Amy decidida

Cuando todos se calmaron, más bien dicho, cuando Sonic se "calmó" pidió que lo dejaran solo con Amy, Bartleby y Sonia se retiraron y ambos quedaron en la biblioteca, Sonic miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, acto de que estaba sumamente celoso

-Sonikku- dijo Amy abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del erizo, Sonic no contesto y Amy volvió a llamarle, pero Sonic se limitó a darse la vuelta y agarrar a Amy de la cintura, la eriza sonrió

-No quiero que vayas- susurro Sonic

-Sonic- suspiro ella- debemos conseguir esa rosa, imagínate que pasaría si alguien se da cuenta de esas rosas, mejor tenerlas guardas, además solo será una cita

-Tú no conoces a Bartleby, es un aprovechado- dijo el erizo con un puchero, Amy sonrío por ese acto y le beso tiernamente, Sonic le correspondió y pronto el calor los envolvió, y lo que era un beso suave se volvió un beso realmente apasionado, Sonic amaba los besos de su amante, eran tan deliciosos como los chilidogs o tal vez mejores que un chilidog, se sintió estúpido por haber hecho que Amy llorara por él, pero era por su bienestar, y ahora eran primos, primos que se estaban besando en una biblioteca de la mansión del Visón que quería salir con su princesa

Amy, por otro lado, solo disfrutaba de ese beso mientras le agradecía a Chaos por permitir que sus sueños se cumplan.

-Sonic- pidió Amy

-Vale, pero si te hace algo yo lo mató- dijo Sonic y Amy sonrió

Los tres erizos se retiraron de la mansión, Amy y Sonia iban contentas y Sonic, bueno este no estaba contento oyendo a Sonia dándole consejos a Amy sobre citas

Al llegar al castillo Sonia agarro a Amy y se la llevó a su habitación para alistarla, Sonic sabiendo que Sonia siempre se emocionaba con esas cosas se dirigió a su habitación y cayo rendido por el sueño

Pasada una hora Sonia había terminado de alistar a Amy y ella había quedado preciosa, tenía en el pelo una tiara de cristal que en el centro poseía una rosa, tenía un pequeño pero muy delicado maquillaje en su rostro, en su cuello portaba un collar apretado de color celeste, su vestido era celeste con encajes rosados y botones de oro y usaba unas hermosas zapatillas

-Quedaste hermosa- dijo Sonia con orgullo

-No crees que es demasiado- dijo Amelia

-Nop- sonrío- Ahora, antes de que venga Bartleby ve a ver a Sonic para que se muera de celos- dijo y la sacó de su habitación

Amy caminó por los pasillos intentando recordar donde estaba la habitación del erizo pero sin querer llegó a otra habitación donde escucho una conversación

-Manic- dijo la voz de la reina Aleena y Amy se acercó a la puerta para escuchar, por extrañas razones sabía que al escuchar eso algo cambiaría

-Mamá no podemos engañar a Sonic por tanto tiempo- insistió el erizo verde

-Sonic y Amy no pueden estar juntos, fin de la discusión Manic the hedgehog

-Pero ambos se quieren y tú sabes que ellos no son primos- dijo el erizo y Amy se sorprendió

-NO ME INTERESA- gritó la reina- Casi son primos, sé que Estrella no es mi hermana pero para los demás si

-Solo debemos decírselo a Sonic y a Amy- contesto Manic

-NO, les diré a todo Mobius que Amy y Sonic son primos, haci nunca estarán junto, fin de la discusión

Al oír unas pisadas cerca Amy corrió y sin querer dio con la puerta de su amado, entró rápidamente y se encontró con Sonic durmiendo, sonrió pero luego recordó las duras palabras de la reina, en eso Sonic despertó encontrándose con una triste pero bella imagen, ella estaba preciosa pero en su rostro se notaba la tristeza

-Sonikku- dijo ella y se lanzó encima de él para empezar a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, si contarle a Sonic la conversación o callársela

* * *

**Hoy ustedes tienen la elección de elegir que hará Ames**

**Opción A: Decir la verdad**

**Opción B: Mentirele a Sonic**

**¿Cuál de las dos?**

**Amy:*Llega al escenario con carita enamorada***

**Dan: ¿Amy, que te pasa? *Sorprendida***

**Amy: Sonic *susurro al aire***

**Dan: O.O Acaso acaba de decir Sonic con un tono acaramelado O.o**

**En eso llega Sonic y Amy pone la cara de siempre -3-**

**Amy: Hola Sonic *sonríe***

**Sonic: Hola Ames, nos vamos *guiña un ojo***

**Amy: Si, solo dejame saludar a los fans**

**Sonic: Yo también quiero**

**Dan: NOOOOO, Yo saludare a los fans**

**SonAmy: -3- gruñona**

**Sonic: Vamonos Ames, la peli nos espera**

**Amy: si**

**Ambos se van y Dan queda con cara de WTF o.o**

**Dan: Esto fue extraño**

**Tails: Oye no has visto a Sonic muy extraño**

**Dan: Y a Ames también**

**Tails: Sera que se enamoraron *pensativo***

**Dan: $o$ eso sería perfecto, sería más fácil hacer las escenas y eso significa dinero**

**Tails: Oye no hacemos la historia gratis .-.**

**Dan: Si, es gratis jejeje ^^U**

**Tails. Un saludo a los fans de Sonic :)**

**Dan: También a: Mizu-Kumi: Jajaja me encanto tu review, fue el primero que leí**

**Tails: deadgenes27: Sonic nunca cambia, el siempre ve la vida con un chilidog a mano jeje ^^U gracias por tu review Dani-Chan se murió de risa y lo leyó como 10 veces jeje**

**Dan: Tails eso no lo tenías que decir -3- un saludo a SamusTorresMcCartney: Y te suplicamos que no uses la escopeta ya que tendríamos que usar mucho dinero en el hospital para curar a los soldados y Sally pero gracias igual por tu apoyo**

**Tails: ShadowKing1992: Lo demás es secundario, me gusto esa frase de tu review, C: **

**Dan: Sonatika: Te apoyo con que Sally es una hija de... playa n.n**

**Tails: Shizu joky: Siempre Sonic deja impactado a la gente n.n lo digo yo que he estado con él casi toda mi vida ^^**

**Dan: srto: Sonic celoso al ataque jajaja tu idea salió en el fic ^^**

**Tails: ely the hedgehog: Gracias por tus apoyos :3**

**Dan: AidenT12: Sonia es un cielo jajaja y si son primos creo que si cuenta como incesto, pero como te das cuenta no son primos jejeje**

**Tails: Eso son todos los reviews... wow son muchos**

**Dan: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3 estoy tan feliz**

**Tails: Jejej ^^U Si tienen alguna idea no olviden ponerla en su review y no olviden contestar la pregunta de arriba jejeje**

**Dan: Bye chicos y gracias por sus apoyos**

Besos con sabor a chilidog de parte de Sonic jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¡Adiós Mobotropolis!

Amy lloró durante un rato en el pecho de Sonic y este solo la consolaba sin saber qué hacer, Bartleby llegó al castillo con un traje de gala muy fino y Sonia lo recibió y le invitó a tomar el té mientras Amy bajaba, cuando la eriza rosa se calmó Sonic decidió intervenir al momento de silencio que había nacido

-Amy, ¿Qué pasa? Amy se tensó, pero decidió decirle la verdad y lo hizo, a lloradas le comentó toda la verdad y siempre evitando mirar la cara de su amado, al terminar levantó ligeramente la cara encontrándose con las bellas esmeraldas de su amado erizo, pero sus ojos eran oscuros y fríos y Amy entendió, Sonic estaba furioso

-No… Puedo…. Creerlo- susurro Sonic

-Sonic- dijo Amy asustada

-¿Cómo mi propia madre no me dijo algo tan importante?- volvió a decir dolido

-Sonic, debes calmarte- dijo la eriza pero Sonic ni le prestó atención, sus púas empezaron a descender su color y un aura oscura empezó a emanar de Sonic, Amy asustada por lo que pasaba y recordándose que a ella misma le había pasado eso mismo decidió besarlo creando una distracción en la oscuridad de su amante, Sonic reacciono al sentir los labios de Amy sobre su boca y sin pensarlo mucho correspondió el beso, Amy se alivió al observar como el color azulado regresaba al pelaje del erizo

Bartleby y Sonia esperaban en la entrada del castillo la llegada de Amy, la princesa estaba a punto de ir a buscar a la eriza rosa cuando la vio bajar junto con un Sonic enojado, Sonia sospecho que Sonic estaba enojado por la cita pero los ojos de Sonic eran un tono más oscuro, dándole a entender que algo había pasado y no sabía de qué trataba

-Si le haces algo te mató- dijo Sonic fríamente haciendo a Bartleby temblar, este solo asintió y se llevó a la eriza del castillo

-¿Hermano, que pasa?- dijo Sonia

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sonic explotando- ¿Qué, que pasa?, pasa que mamá nos mintió a ti, a Ames y a mí- dijo furioso

-¿Sonic?- dijo una voz sorprendida pero no era de la princesa Sonia, sino de un erizo de pelaje verde, Sonic miró a Manic con furia

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo Sonic y Manic tembló, la furia de Sonic era terrible y Sonia aunque no entendiera nada sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- dijo Manic nervioso

-Un pajarito me lo contó- dijo Sonic con cinismo

-De que rayos hablan- preguntó Sonia alterada

-Lo que pasa es que Amy no es mi prima y mamá nos mintió- dijo el erizo azul furioso

-¿Qué?- gritó la princesa de Mobotropolis

Los tres hermanos se encerraron en la biblioteca y Sonic le contó a Sonia todo lo que Amy había escuchado, cada palabra hacía que Sonia se enfadara cada vez más, Manic se había sentado en un sillón realmente nervioso no sabía qué hacer.

Por otro lado Amy se encontraba en un restaurante muy fino escuchando a Bartleby hablar sobre el mismo o sobre lo que él tiene, está muerta de aburrimiento, solo deseaba que esto terminara y que Bartleby le diera la famosa gema

-Bella damisela- empezó Bartleby- ¿Acaso no le encanta escuchar mis relatos?

-Oh, claro que sí, lastimosamente mañana me marchare de estas tierras y necesito retirarme al Castillo a descansar

-Oh claro que lo entiendo mi bella dama, desea que la acompañe a su destino

-NO- grito- Disculpe, pero me gustaría pasar a comprar algunas cosas- dijo recomponiéndose y levantándose, Bartleby la imitó

-Entiendo, gracias por venir a esta velada- dijo el Visón y beso la mano de Amy- creo que usted merece esto- dijo sacando la bendita gema amarilla

-Gracias Bartleby- dijo Amy y salió casi corriendo de ese restaurante

Al llegar al castillo una de las empleadas le informo que los hermanos estaban en la biblioteca, haci que Amy con felicidad llegó a la sala señalada y abrió encontrándose con una escena desagradable Sonic observo entrar a su amada por la gran puerta de la biblioteca

-Amy- dijo Sonic observando que en la mano traía la rosa amarilla, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazo- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Bartleby no te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien Sonic- dijo Amy alegre, pero luego vio como estaban las cosas, Sonia miraba a Manic con enojo y este estaba con la cabeza agachada

-¿Qué pasa? -Amy- dijo Manic antes de que Sonic pudiera hablar

-En serio lamento que te hayas enterado de esa forma, pero mamá me obligó- soltó el erizo de pelaje verde

-¿A qué te refieres con obligó?- dijo Sonia

-Me entere por error de que la Reina Estrella era hija de 2 sirvientes de Mobotropolis, pero ambos murieron y nuestros abuelos adoptaron a la Reina siendo un bebé, mamá me encontró leyendo el acta de nacimiento de la Reina Estrella y me obligó a no decir la verdad porque si no algo malo sucedería Todos quedaron en silencio después de esas palabras, en eso llegó la ardilla llamando la atención de todos

-Príncipe Sonic, Príncipe Manic, Princesa Sonia y Princesa Amelia- empezó Sally- La reina Aleena solicita vuestra presencia inmediatamente en la sala del trono- después de eso se retiró

Amy presintió que algo malo sucedería pero los 4 erizos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala del trono, al entrar se sorprendieron de que habían varias personas y se notaba que había gente no solo de Mobotropolis, sino de todo Mobius, la Reina Aleena se encontraba al frente, sentada en el trono más grande, al lado izquierdo habían cuatro tronos más pero más pequeños Los 4 erizos caminaron hacia la reina con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sonic

-Es solo una ceremonia- dijo la reina como si no fuera nada importante Los erizos se sentaron cada uno en un trono, Amy y Sonic se sentaron a la par

-Bienvenidos pueblo de Mobotropolis, Reino Acorn y habitantes de Mobius- inició la reina- Hoy daremos pasó a la ceremonia de unión entre El príncipe de Mobotropolis Sonic Segundo Edward The Hedgehog y la princesa del reino Acorn Sally Start Acorn- al decir eso de pronto una esposas encadenaron a Sonic a la silla, paso exactamente lo mismo con Amy, Sonia y Manic

-¿Mamá que está pasando?- gritó Sonic

-Sonic, estaba segura que si te decía sobre la boda huirías rápidamente haci que entre Sally y yo planeamos la boda- dijo la reina

-Mamá, suéltanos- dijo Sonia

-No, si los suelto ustedes ayudaran a Sonic- dijo y Sonic iba a replicar pero las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Sally con un vestido largo y de color blanco, llevaba unas flores color crema e iba muy maquillada, Amy se sorprendió, había quedado en shock cuando la reina pronuncio la palabra unión, no sabía que pensar, la reina Aleena casaría a su amor, sintió un apretón ligero en su mano izquierda y miró a Sonia que le sonrío y luego le hizo una rápida seña señalando a Manic que estaba intentando soltarse, y lo hizo, Amy sonrío aliviada y miró a Sonic que seguía discutiendo con la reina en silencio mientras la perra, digo, la ardilla caminaba con triunfo hacia el altar

-Mamá no me casará con ella, ¿porque haces esto?- dijo el erizo azul

-El dinero de los Acorn serán un gran regalo para mí y Mobotropolis que aumentara de tamaño con las tierras Acorn- dijo la eriza lila con triunfo

-¿Lo estás haciendo por poder?- dijo Sonic sin creérselo

-Sí, después casare a Sonia y Manic y creare un Mobotropolis gigantesco- dijo la malvada reina

-No si yo lo impido- dijo Amy parada a la par de Sonia y Manic que ya se habían liberado de las esposas

-¿Qué? Esto no puede ser posible, yo me casare con Sonic- dijo la princesa Acorn que se encontraba a la par de la reina

De pronto todas las personas que estaban ahí se convirtieron en robots con rayos laser, todos traían un logo de una corona, eran morados y de un metro y medio -¿Cómo escaparon?- dijo Aleena sorprendida

-Mamá, ¿acaso no conoces a Manic?- dijo Sonia sonriendo viendo la cara de horror de la reina- No dejare que me cases con cualquiera

-Ni yo- dijo Manic sonriendo mientras rompía las cadenas de Sonic

-¡Es hora de Huir!- dijo Sonic guiñando un ojo a sus hermanos y estos sonrieron

En eso Sonic sacó de sus púas un collar con un medallón en forma de guitarra y la frotó, Sonia y Manic imitaron la acción de Sonic y de pronto aparecieron tres instrumentos musicales, una guitarra azul y rojiza, una pistola de laser con forma de piano y una batería, Manic se montó en el taburete y con 2 bolillos empezó a tocar la batería e hizo que el lugar temblara haciendo que varios robots se cayeran destruyéndose y Sonic y Sonia lanzaban láseres a los demás robots y Amy uniéndose a la lucha uso sus poderes psíquicos levantando 2 robots y explotándolos, haci paso bastante rato y robots llegaban de todo lado, la reina y la ardilla miraban la escena con enojo pero no sabían que hacer

-Amy- gritó Sonic llamando la atención de la nombrada- Debemos irnos- Amy asintió y agarro de la mano a Sonia y la eriza rosa chicle empezó a correr rápidamente hasta salir del castillo donde más robots esperaban a los erizos, Sonic y Manic llegaron.

-Rayos- dijo Manic, pero Sonic le volvió a coger la mano y empezó a correr, Amy agarró a Sonia y empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron a un bosque y allí lograron perder a los robots

-Al fin los perdimos- dijo Sonic contento de irse de allí

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?- dijo Sonia frustrada

-No lo sé, pero sin nosotros ella ya no podrá lograr sus planes- dijo Manic pensativo

-Eso espero- dijo Sonic mientras abrazaba a Amy que estaba agotada por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Los erizos decidieron descansar en una cueva escondida esperando que los robots no los encontraran

Notas de Autora: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí

Disculpen por el enredo con los espacios pero el Fanfiction me los quito y los acaba de arreglar

Gracias a: ShadowKing1992, Shizuka the hedgehog, katy light hedgehog, deadgenes27, Sonatika, Mizu-Kumi, srto, AidenT12, Shizu joky, InvaderArinny y a todos los lectores fantasmas :3 Me siento tan alegre de que les guste mi historia y que esta tenga tantos reviews :')

Gracias

La idea de este cap fue dada por: AidenT12

Si tienen alguna idea no olviden ponerla en su review

Besos

Daniela The Hedgehog


End file.
